<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>京野先生今夜无眠 by Sheinz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719494">京野先生今夜无眠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheinz/pseuds/Sheinz'>Sheinz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Mansion 东京, グランメゾン東京</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheinz/pseuds/Sheinz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个多年好友成情侣的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>京野陆太郎/尾花夏树</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>京野先生今夜无眠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*京野陆太郎 x 尾花夏树</p><p>*有车，是真车，介意的慎入</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>京野先生的家中多了一位客人。</p><p>京野陆太郎望着视线尽头蜷缩在床上的背影，极轻地翻了个身。</p><p>今晚他回到家时，一眼就看见了等在门口的尾花夏树。</p><p>尾花拎着两大包行李，抬眼看向他说，喂，新找的公寓今天停电了，来你家住几晚。</p><p>京野叹了口气，装作皱眉说，怎么，你又把我家当你家了？</p><p>你还没习惯吗？以前在巴黎不是经常如此。尾花不为所，懒洋洋地朝他念叨着。</p><p>京野摇了摇头，伸手接过一件行李，噙着两窝酒窝为他推开了门。</p><p>–</p><p>米其林主厨尾花夏树在三年前就常常于深夜敲开合作伙伴兼大堂经理家的大门，这是一件对外少有人知、对他却司空见惯的事。</p><p>身为Escofille主厨的尾花夏树是一个有着不容侵犯的骄傲的皇帝，每日在高压之下用暴躁的言语和强硬的态度把所有困难和阻碍强行扭转摆平，维持着Escofille的完美运转，却不许一丝一毫的脆弱情感被他人窥探。</p><p>只是他终究也是人。在日复一日的紧绷，忍耐，挣扎后，最终在某个只剩下他俩在店里的深夜，在一个不经意而漫长的眼神对视里，找到了让他排遣情绪的一个出口。</p><p>在多年前一个夜晚，他敲开了他结识最久的合作伙伴京野陆太郎的门。</p><p>在京野家里时的那个主厨的总是格外的安静。他常常就这么在地上坐着，任所有的被压抑着的心情肆意地宣泄在在沉默中、在酒杯碰撞的轻响中、在香烟燃起的雾气中——</p><p>以及在两个人湿润无声的亲吻中。</p><p>尾花会在烟蒂燃尽时，借着最后那点闪烁的火星，抚上他的脸，寻着他的唇，在一片熏醉黏稠的酒气里跟他接吻，吻得静默无声却用力极深，一下一下的啃咬着，吸吮着，交换着唇齿上亲密无间的温度和津液，把一切表达在肢体的动作里。而京野会默默地接受着这一切，在尾花疾风骤雨般地吻到再没气力的时候自然而然地接过主动权，裹住尾花那形状漂亮的唇瓣，小心缓慢地啄着，温柔地仿佛在安抚一个孩子。</p><p>直到待两人吻到快地老天荒的时候，尾花会把京野推开，像是极累了一般，瘫在地上轻轻地喘着气，接着起身，洗漱完就拉起睡袋就草草睡去。</p><p>每一次尾花都会止于接吻，仿佛猛烈的接吻就已经足以消耗他无处安放的情绪；京野也自然不会再继续下去，尽管悠长缠绵的亲吻总是会不可避免地让身体升起难以忽视的反应。</p><p>京野曾经长久地思考，为什么尾花选择了他做为这个出口，而不是相泽或是祥平或是别的谁。到后来他逐渐想明白了，因为相泽和祥平都是料理人，而他不是。料理人之间的相处，往往充斥着堂吉诃德般的理想主义和不切实际，所有的交流，甚至争吵都能变成了改良料理的一个契机。</p><p>而在他这里交流的则是常常围绕着餐厅餐具的购买，对客人的服务调整，红酒的牌子的选购，以及关于餐厅财政的展望等等。而这一切，是琐碎的，是世俗的，更是无关烦扰尾花的料理的。</p><p>因此尾花夏树所有私人和普通人应有的情绪都是在他面前宣泄出来的出的；京野陆太郎是一个俗世的存在，尾花夏树在他面前，是俗的，是活的，是真实的——</p><p>“京野你这家伙，每次翻来覆去的真的很吵。” 尾花突然对京野喊了一句话。</p><p>京野一下从凌乱的思绪里被拉回现实。他迟疑地问：“你说什么？”</p><p>“我说，你失眠吗？” 尾花在黑暗中睁着双眼，“每次我在你家时，你其实都睡不着，是吧。你自己不知道，但我听得见。”</p><p>京野一时语塞。他没想到自己放空胡想时那些竭力轻微的动作也能被尾花敏感地捕捉到。他含混地嘟囔了一句：“...这还不是因为有人非得说输了拳就要睡我的床，我...睡不习惯。”</p><p>“嗬，愿赌服输，你还不服气？” </p><p>“当然不服，这可是我的床。” 京野干脆坐了起身，亮了身边的台灯，“身为客人却说什么也要睡主人的床。喂，太过分了吧。”</p><p>尾花躺在床上，无声地大笑着。随即他侧过身，右手支着下巴，朝京野招了招手，“那你过来，我不介意你过来一起睡。”</p><p>京野坐了一会，从睡袋里钻出来，踱步到了床边。在暖黄的灯光里，他看见了空气中几颗漂浮的尘埃，以及尾花抬起头时水光闪烁黑白分明的双眼。那双眼睛微笑着，卧蝉弯曲地出现在眼底。</p><p>京野弯下腰，像三年前一样俯身吻住了尾花。</p><p>尾花的嘴唇又热又软，微翘的上唇被他沿着唇线来回描摹。京野想起曾经看过尾花的年轻时的照片，英俊眉眼下是一双饱满而润泽的唇瓣，微微上扬着，像只矜贵又桀骜的猫，正如同他人一样。京野用双唇细细摩挲尾花柔软的唇珠，撬开了他的牙齿，含住了灵巧的舌，一点一点由牙龈扫到齿根。</p><p>他甚至还能尝到尾花嘴里的茶味，那是他睡前才为他泡的绿茶。</p><p>“你还喜欢伦子吗？” 尾花突然在亲吻间隙中低声问。</p><p>京野怔住了，他没有想到尾花会在这时问这个问题。</p><p>伦子小姐是一位十分优秀的女性，有着各种美好的品质。身为男性，他对伦子小姐确实是欣赏且喜欢的。</p><p>但这种喜欢，似乎又不同于从今往后渴望与她一同生活在同一屋檐下的那种喜欢，不然在他表明了自己的心意，也不会再没有别的行动。</p><p>京野其实也无法彻底看清自己的内心。他确实很看不惯尾花天天围在伦子小姐身边转，明里暗里逗弄调戏，却也对伦子小姐日日与尾花在一起，逐渐越发了解他，成为步履一致的同行者而感到不爽。</p><p>仿佛他们二人暗自把他推到了一旁，在别无他人的二人圈子里隐秘地生出一些只有他们才懂默契，然后他便再也无法插足。他讨厌这种感觉，而他甚至分不清在其中是更讨厌尾花还是更讨厌伦子小姐。</p><p>不过他可以肯定的是，他更讨厌尾花现在问出的这个问题。</p><p>“伦子小姐那么优秀，喜欢是喜欢的。”</p><p>京野没有再说下去，而在沉默了三秒后，捧住了尾花的脸，更加用力地咬了下去。</p><p>真讨厌呐，尾花夏树，在问出这么令他烦躁的问题之后竟然还让他有继续吻他的冲动。</p><p>至少面对伦子小姐，他还没有如此强烈想要接吻的欲望。</p><p>喜欢是喜欢的，但是——</p><p>他没有把回答说完，但他知道尾花在他的实际行动中听见了后半句的转折。</p><p>尾花回吻了他，牙齿轻轻磕上了他的唇角，柔软的唇瓣擦过冒出的青色胡茬，又酥又麻。他把京野往自己身上拉来，嘴上娴熟地借此加深了力度，猛烈地攫取着对方的气息。京野张着唇齿，任由尾花口腔灼热的温度染上他，舌尖与舌尖触碰着跳舞，齿颊的液体一点点地溢出，最终在唇边拉出隐秘又旖旎的银丝。</p><p>他们逐渐吻得又猛又急，唇与唇的碰撞随着肢体的按压和紧贴而愈发激烈，京野甚至有意地用虎牙磕了一下尾花那微翘的唇珠，惹得尾花轻嘶一声，随之换来的是他的舌头泛起血绣味的报复。他们不顾淌下的银丝，急促地给对方印上一个又一个的齿印，直到终于带上急促的呼吸。</p><p>最终是尾花先轻轻送开按压在京野头上的手。他擦了擦嘴角的水迹，抵在京野的胸口，低声喘着气。</p><p>京野垂下眼看着仍紧贴在他身上脑袋，在他耳边问：“发泄完了，现在能入睡了吗？”</p><p>尾花扯起嘴角，极轻地说了一句话。</p><p>“京野，你硬了。” </p><p>京野脑中炸下一道惊雷。</p><p>尾花看见他平日八面玲珑的大堂经理僵在了床角，忍不住笑出声，笑声轻蔑而又勾人，尾音轻飘飘地上扬。他伸手探了进去，歪头看着京野，“不解决一下吗？”</p><p>京野感受到自己下身的火热被尾花微凉的手指隔着衣裤触碰到。他望进尾花那双微弯的眼里，一下看见了掩藏在底下的欲望。</p><p>他从来没想过尾花会主动提及这件事，仿佛只要心照不宣地略过这件事他们就无需烦扰他们之间不可捉摸的情感。</p><p>尾花平日里那双浅色瞳孔在灯光下闪着亮眼而飘忽的光。他轻啧了一声，开口对京野说：“每次你有什么反应，我都知道。” 他的手指抵在前端，轻轻打着圈摩挲着，“你也一直知道，不是吗？”</p><p>京野仰起头，忍不住压抑着长喘了一声。</p><p>尾花从衣袋里摸出了什么，半支起身子，居高临下地看着京野，半开玩笑讥讽道：“你这家伙，每次想要什么，从来都不说，说了之后从来也不做，永远像个温柔守礼的老好人——”</p><p>尾花的话音没能落下便被京野突如其来的动作打断。他夺过尾花手里的东西，按上尾花的肩膀，交换了位置，旋即把他压在了身下。</p><p>京野咬牙哼了一声，“你有什么资格说我？明明是你想要的，偏偏别扭得说不出口，还非得先推到我身上。” 他晃了晃手里的润滑，“你不看看是谁提前准备好了？到底谁在想要？”</p><p>尾花被他不轻地摔在了床上。他先是一愣，接着大笑出声。</p><p>“那就来吧。”</p><p>那就来吧。京野默念着，无意识地咽了一口口水。而在他又僵住的这一瞬间，尾花将手伸进了他的裤腰带里。</p><p>他这才如同被点燃了一般，用力反握住了尾花的手，俯身覆盖上了去。他的手落在尾花的衣角，钻进宽大t恤里，沿着紧实的腰线一路往下游走，指尖掠过平坦腹部隐约凹凸的线条。他总会在尾花正经穿着束进裤腰的衬衫时忍不住把视线落在那往里收束的腰肢上。有时候也真是想不明白，能把料理做得出神入化的人怎么还能保持如此精瘦。</p><p>尾花被京野在身上撩拨得有些不耐烦，不自觉的支了支身体，脖颈撞上京野的双唇。炽热的双唇落到了尾花线条利落消瘦的下颌骨上，细细地往下亲吮着尾花平日扬起头颅时的漂亮弧线。他一只手捧着尾花的后脑勺，另一只手顺着腰侧探索进尾花的裤里。布料里的鼓起早已硬得厉害，在感知陌生的热度靠近时更是无声地渗出液体。</p><p>被京野握住的尾花难耐地扬起了头，嘴里不自觉地泄出两声微弱的呻吟。京野略微用力地撸了一把茎身，随后一点点地往后探去，将之前抹在指尖的润滑涂抹在穴口。</p><p>此时的三星主厨被异物刺入体内的触觉惹得低喘不止，腰背和头颅不住地弓了起来。京野微眯着双眼，紧盯着尾花那昂起的脖颈，闭着双眼眉头微紧的模样同他品尝到所认可的美食时仰头望天如出一辙。</p><p>京野有点诡异地想，虽然他这辈子都无法让尾花夏树为他的料理昂头称赞，但却能在床上把他弄得情不自禁地重复着这个动作。</p><p>“你能不能别走神了。” 尾花忍不住在他耳边低声骂道。</p><p>京野瞥了他一眼，然后惩罚一般地咬在尾花的锁骨上，啃出几颗牙印。他把尾花更紧密地往自己身上靠，炙热的下身撞在了一起。京野自己其实也难受得不行，青筋环绕的硬物贴在尾花身下跳动着。他把手垫在尾花腰下一把抬起，然后挺身进入。</p><p>尾花咬住齿关闷哼了一声，双手抓紧了京野的肩背。京野极慢地往里研磨着，低头看见尾花失焦的双眼在灯光下用力眨着，带动着染上金光的睫毛不停扑动。平日那双常常吐出挖苦字眼的双唇随着呻吟声闭合扯动，汗水自下颌顺着喉结起伏下滑，留下一道晶莹的痕迹。</p><p>尾花夏树真是个美人——京野望着那张生动的脸，突然在脑海里萌生出了这个想法。他感觉自己的硬物在尾花体内又跳动了一下。</p><p>他开始不由自主地抽动着，明明在紧窄的甬道里并不顺畅，却压不住他想要急促插动的心思。他感到尾花炽热的身体被他一点点打开，肠道里的皱褶被他一寸寸的抚平，于是更快速地进出着。尾花又痛又爽，他低叫了一声，用腿环住了京野的腰。</p><p>京野觉得自己已经快到达顶点，身下硬得犹如一块玄铁。而这时尾花突然缠上了他的腰，臀部往上一抬，不经意间将京野那物含得更深了。京野被瞬间收紧的通道绞住摩擦，脑子里的弦如同刚品尝完世上最美味的食物后“哐”的一声迸裂开来。他猝不及防地在尾花体内射出了微凉的液体。</p><p>“混蛋。” 尾花骂了一声，一边喘息一边嘲讽道，“...你秒射吗？”</p><p>京野没有答话，刚射过后的他依然很敏感，半硬的茎身埋在尾花体内，感知着包裹它的属于尾花的热度。京野的鼻尖贴在了尾花的颈边，他仿佛嗅到了混在在汗水里的悄然弥漫的情欲和不满。</p><p>他从尾花身体了抽了出来，却依然将人锢在身下。尾花放空地躺在床上，微眯着双眼，似乎还沉浸在刚刚的情绪里。</p><p>片刻后，京野突然凑近在尾花耳边，低语道：</p><p>l'entrée est encore à venir*.</p><p>下一秒，他深深地撞进了尾花身体里。</p><p>尾花被毫无准备的刺入冲得惊呼一声，这才反应过来京野说了什么，却也没精力再出声。京野在第一次的猛烈之后就缓了下来，籍着刚刚留在体内的液体，又慢又深的贯穿着他。每一次的挺进都让他让他颤抖着身体，却又忍不住靠的更紧。</p><p>“..轻点。” </p><p>尾花在呻吟中分出声喊了一句。京野却俯首堵住了他的唇，用牙齿包裹着，啃咬着他。尾花的硬挺抵在京野的小腹上，被京野分出一只手握住，上下粗鲁地套弄着。</p><p>京野抚摸着尾花同样坚硬的欲望，倏地想起了三年前在米其林评审期前的尾花的那次造访。那是评审期前的最后一晚，内心深处根本无法平静的尾花照旧来到了他家。那晚他们格外激烈地拥吻着，身体线条紧紧契合在一起。他分明地感觉到尾花勃起的硬物透过裤子抵在了他的腿根。</p><p>他头一回伸手摸到了它，却在下一秒被尾花紧紧握住了手腕，随即推开了一尺的距离。然后，那晚他们谁都没又再说话，过了不久尾花就离开了。</p><p>现在想起来，三年前的尾花还真是令人讨厌至极，无论什么都不愿意坦诚说出口，也不愿意跟他共同承担，不管是情欲思绪，还是那起灾难发生后的所有——法国人对他说的恶言，他独自吞下的指控，以及背后的被掩藏的事实。把一切责任拦到身上后他就旋即消失在大家的视野里，只留下一个编织出的、供他们憎恨的人渣形象。</p><p>这一消失就是三年。</p><p>“我真是恨你啊，三年前那件事。” 京野声音压得极低，指甲按进尾花的肩胛里，留下一道道红印，身下的动作变得粗暴又迅猛，身体撞击的响声回荡在不大的空间里。</p><p>尾花被他操弄得喘不过气来，也不知道有没有听见京野那句话，只顾嘴里呢喃些骂他的话。</p><p>“混蛋你给我轻点——唔！”</p><p>京野心里觉得好笑。看着骄傲如尾花在他身下皱眉呻吟的凌虐感混合着回想起那甚少谈及的三年空白时的恨意，让他止不住下身的亢奋和激烈。</p><p>拇指粗粝的刀茧摩擦过马眼，最终让尾花溃不成军地泄在了京野的手里，京野舔掉了指尖的一点白浊，随即又俯身与尾花接吻。</p><p>京野仿佛感觉到灵与肉在尾花身体里与他一点一点结合碰撞，无比的快感在他脑海里充盈着。在最后一波撞击里，他悉数射进了尾花深处。</p><p>“...别再一声不吭地消失了。”</p><p>这是尾花脑子一片空白前记住的最后一句话。</p><p>—</p><p>等到他们把床上和身上黏腻的痕迹清理完后已经是深夜了。</p><p>尾花躺在床榻里面，张嘴打了个哈欠。</p><p>“京野你这个混蛋，连套子都不戴。” 尾花开始了他的控诉。</p><p>“谁想到你要来跟我打炮。” 京野忍不住回嘴，“再说了，你连润滑剂都带了，怎么不带上套？”</p><p>“谁能想到你家没有呢。” 尾花翻了个身，面对着墙壁，“欧吉桑，你多久没有开过荤了？难怪第一次秒射。”</p><p>京野没有接话，他不想告诉尾花他其实是被他的美色诱惑得过于激动了。</p><p>过了一会，他听见尾花平静而均匀的呼吸声响起。他也逐渐感到困意袭来——难得在尾花睡他屋里时不失眠。</p><p>最后他迷迷糊糊地又问了一句：“你明天不用早起去浪漫亭开工吧？”</p><p>“嗯。” 尾花轻哼一声权当回答，似乎已经进入了梦乡。不过过了一会后，他突然又叨咕了一句。</p><p>声音不大，京野却能听清每一个字。</p><p>“嗯...只是没想到陆太郎在床上那么凶呢。”</p><p>—</p><p>京野平躺在床上，双眼望着天花板。</p><p>一晚无眠。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*那句法语的意思是“主菜还没上呢”，用的是谷歌机翻英转法，要是错了请随时指出</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>